Clow Cards
The Clow Cards (クロウカード, Kurō Kādo) are magical cards used in the manga and anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. __TOC__ The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed. They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards sealed in the Clow Book, only to be released when the "chosen one" appears. The cards represent a combination of Eastern and Western magic centered on the concepts of natural forces and elements. The original Clow Cards fall under a specific sign, sun or moon, corresponding to the guardians Keroberos and Yue. The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name, otherwise they can run loose again. The card will go to whoever binds its power, meaning the one who defeated it. In the manga series, there are nineteen cards specifically named, while the anime series has fifty-three (fifty-two in the series proper, the last from the second movie). The nineteen cards in the manga are The Light, The Dark, The Windy, The Earthy, The Firey, The Wood, The Watery, The Flower, The Fly, The Jump, The Erase, The Mirror, The Maze, The Illusion, The Sword, The Shield, The Shadow, The Thunder, and The Glow. These cards also gain slightly different appearances in the manga when transformed into Sakura Cards (Star Cards in the English dub). Changes mainly include the addition of a star however The Sword and The Shield cards gain completely different appearances. About Attributes Each Clow Card has its own personality, ranging from good-nature to violent and its own powers that are mostly centered around an elemental force or performing a specific task. When in use or acting on their own, the cards assume alternative forms that vary from card to card. All cards appear to be able to float. Example: the Sword was floating immediately before it was captured. Most of the cards may be seen represented in four ways: most of the time a beautiful woman or pretty girl dressed or holding an object according to its power (Arrow, Windy, Bubbles), an animal related to the power (Jump, Change, Dash), an object (Sword, Shield, Float). For some reason, the Clow Card design of Time in the anime is a male, but when Clamp designed all the Clow Cards, they were originally all female. They may have taken the hair under her chin for a beard. Hierarchy Within the deck, there is a hierarchy. Clow Reed and later Sakura Kinomoto as Master/Mistress of the Clow have command of all cards and both guardians. Below them are the Guardians of the Clow, the physical incarnations of the powers used to create the cards. Cerberus representing the sun and the Western magic Clow inherited from his English father and Yue, the spirit of the moon and the Eastern magic from his Chinese mother. Beneath the guardians are the Four Elements (The Earthy, The Firey, The Windy and The Watery, two under each guardian) and the Two Attributes (Light and Dark one for each guardian). The remaining forty-six cards are divided up between those six. Each attribute has seven cards under them, while each element has eight under it. The only cards outside the jurisdiction of either Yue or Keroberos are the Nameless Card and the Hope (created by Sakura well after the creation of the Guardians so she couldn't appoint one of them as protector of it) and the Nothing, a negative card made simply to balance the Yang that the Clow Cards make whenever they are used. Description Clow Cards Based after Tarot cards of the Major Arcana, the Clow Cards are tall, roughly 12 inches long. The cards share the same back image, and frame in the front. The back consists of an orange frame with 4 stars in the corners and the Clow circle in a crimson background (distorted in an oblong to fit the thin frame). The side is decorated golden ring with a sun in the center and a moon in the lower left with a pattern making a star with twelve points. The front consists of the same orange frame with two stars in the center portions with a flowing, thin golden frame around the central picture representing the card. Above, the half of a golden sun with the Chinese/Japanese symbol of the card, and below, a ribbon with the card's de facto name, below a waning moon. In the center of the card, in front of a purple background, the card's representative figure. A Clow card can be represented by either an object or a person, usually a female character dressed representing its properties (sometimes, the character's anatomy do so, such as wings, ears, etc.). the art of the cards follow a pattern, the purple background, the characters always in beige with a small portion of them in a different color each (a necklace, earrings, other forms of decoration). The cards represented by objects follow the same pattern. Some unique cards can be labelled as "sisters", cards that share opposite elements, and therefore, are represented by remarkably similar characters, like twins, such as Dark and the Light, The Time and The Return, The Little and the Big. Sakura Cards After Sakura transformed a Clow Card into her own Sakura Cards, they changed drastically in the frame and rear figure, while the represented characters suffered little to no change at all. The color palette changed all to shades of pink with the stars in bright golden. The rear figure changed to a star with twelve points, but in a different position, with a large golden star in the centred, sided by a waxing moon and a sun. The front remained the same thin frame, albeit bright pink, the sun in the top changed to a large Star and the ribbon in the bottom switched position and shape, with a star in the top, and the name written in Japanese below and the name "Sakura" written in the card's very bottom. The figures also suffered the same change in the color pattern, becoming shades of pink, but keeping something small in their own colors each. Regardless the cards are Clow or Sakura, the humanoid figures remain exactly the same outside their cards. Only the Fly became different, changing where the wings will manifest. List of Cards Alphabetical Order= ClowArrow.jpg|The ArrowM|link=The Arrow ClowBig.jpg|The Big|link=The Big ClowBubbles.jpg|The Bubbles*|link=The Bubbles ClowChange.jpg|The Change|link=The Change ClowCloud.jpg|The Cloud|link=The Cloud ClowCreate.jpg|The Create|link=The Create ClowDark.jpg|The Dark|link=The Dark ClowDash.jpg|The Dash|link=The Dash ClowDream.jpg|The Dream|link=The Dream ClowEarthy.jpg|The Earthy|link=The Earthy ClowErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase ClowFight.jpg|The Fight|link=The Fight ClowFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey ClowFloat.jpg|The Float|link=The Float ClowFlower.jpg|The Flower|link=The Flower ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowFreeze.jpg|The Freeze|link=The Freeze ClowGlow.jpg|The Glow|link=The Glow SakuraHope.jpg|The Hope|link=The Hope ClowIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowLibra.jpg|The Libra*|link=The Libra ClowLight.jpg|The Light|link=The Light ClowLittle.jpg|The Little|link=The Little ClowLock.jpg|The Lock|link=The Lock ClowLoop.jpg|The Loop|link=The Loop ClowMaze.jpg|The Maze|link=The Maze ClowMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror ClowMist.jpg|The Mist|link=The Mist ClowMove.jpg|The Move|link=The Move SakuraNameless.jpg|The Nameless Card|link=The Nameless Card ClowNothing.jpg|The Nothing|link=The Nothing ClowPower.jpg|The Power|link=The Power ClowRain.jpg|The Rain|link=The Rain ClowReturn.jpg|The Return|link=The Return ClowSand.jpg|The Sand|link=The Sand ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow ClowShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield ClowShot.jpg|The Shot|link=The Shot ClowSilent.jpg|The Silent|link=The Silent ClowSleep.jpg|The Sleep|link=The Sleep ClowSnow.jpg|The Snow|link=The Snow ClowSong.jpg|The Song|link=The Song ClowStorm.jpg|The Storm|link=The Storm ClowSweet.jpg|The Sweet|link=The Sweet ClowSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword ClowThrough.jpg|The Through*|link=The Through ClowThunder.jpg|The Thunder|link=The Thunder ClowTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time ClowTwin.jpg|The Twin|link=The Twin ClowVoice.jpg|The Voice|link=The Voice ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery ClowWave.jpg|The Wave*|link=The Wave ClowWindy.jpg|The WindyN|link=The Windy ClowWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood :N In the anime Windy is the only Clow Card that Sakura does not have to formally capture, as it is in her hand at the time the other Cards are scattered. Likewise the Nameless Card and the Hope were never captured: the former being created by Sakura. :M Only appeared in the first movie, set sometime between episodes 35 & 36. :* These cards capture was not shown, although they were briefly seen already captured at the beginning episode 36. |-|Anime Capture Order= :In descending order: ClowWindy.jpg|The WindyN|link=The Windy ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery ClowRain.jpg|The Rain|link=The Rain ClowWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion ClowSilent.jpg|The Silent|link=The Silent ClowThunder.jpg|The Thunder|link=The Thunder ClowSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword ClowFlower.jpg|The Flower|link=The Flower ClowShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield ClowTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time ClowPower.jpg|The Power|link=The Power ClowMist.jpg|The Mist|link=The Mist ClowStorm.jpg|The Storm|link=The Storm ClowFloat.jpg|The Float|link=The Float ClowErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase ClowGlow.jpg|The Glow|link=The Glow ClowMove.jpg|The Move|link=The Move ClowFight.jpg|The Fight|link=The Fight ClowLoop.jpg|The Loop|link=The Loop ClowSleep.jpg|The Sleep|link=The Sleep ClowSong.jpg|The Song|link=The Song ClowLittle.jpg|The Little|link=The Little ClowMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror ClowMaze.jpg|The Maze|link=The Maze ClowReturn.jpg|The Return|link=The Return ClowShot.jpg|The Shot|link=The Shot ClowSweet.jpg|The Sweet|link=The Sweet ClowDash.jpg|The Dash|link=The Dash ClowBig.jpg|The Big|link=The Big ClowCreate.jpg|The Create|link=The Create ClowChange.jpg|The Change|link=The Change ClowFreeze.jpg|The Freeze|link=The Freeze ClowFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey ClowArrow.jpg|The ArrowM|link=The Arrow ClowBubbles.jpg|The Bubbles*|link=The Bubbles ClowWave.jpg|The Wave*|link=The Wave ClowThrough.jpg|The Through*|link=The Through ClowLibra.jpg|The Libra*|link=The Libra ClowSnow.jpg|The Snow|link=The Snow ClowVoice.jpg|The Voice|link=The Voice ClowLock.jpg|The Lock|link=The Lock ClowCloud.jpg|The Cloud|link=The Cloud ClowDream.jpg|The Dream|link=The Dream ClowSand.jpg|The Sand|link=The Sand ClowDark.jpg|The Dark|link=The Dark ClowLight.jpg|The Light|link=The Light ClowTwin.jpg|The Twin|link=The Twin ClowEarthy.jpg|The Earthy|link=The Earthy ClowNothing.jpg|The Nothing|link=The Nothing :N In the anime Windy is the only Clow Card that Sakura does not have to formally capture, as it is in her hand at the time the other Cards are scattered. Likewise the Nameless Card and the Hope were never captured: the former being created by Sakura. :M Only appeared in the first movie, set sometime between episodes 35 & 36. :* These cards capture was not shown, although they were briefly seen already captured at the beginning episode 36. |-|Manga Capture Order= :In descending order: ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy ClowWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery ClowIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion ClowFlower.jpg|The Flower|link=The Flower ClowSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword ClowThunder.jpg|The Thunder|link=The Thunder ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow ClowMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror ClowShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield ClowMaze.jpg|The Maze|link=The Maze ClowErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase ClowGlow.jpg|The Glow|link=The Glow ClowDark.jpg|The Dark|link=The Dark ClowLight.jpg|The Light|link=The Light ClowFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey ClowEarthy.jpg|The Earthy|link=The Earthy Sakura Cards The Sakura Cards, ("Star Cards" in the English dub), are the Clow Cards transformed by Sakura's own magic, (the name was Tomoyo Daidouji's idea, she was originally going to call them Sakura-chan cards but Sakura disagreed and dropped the "chan"). As Clow Cards, the cards had a golden frame with a sun at the top, a moon at the bottom, a six pointed star at the sides and Clow Reed's magic circle at the back. As Sakura Cards, the frame turns pink, the sun and moon are at the sides, a star at the bottom and top and Sakura's magic circle at the back. In the anime, the entity's on the cards merely turn pink while in the manga, the entity's are decorated with stars or star-related accessories, (e.g. Windy was given a winged star on her forehead and above her breasts and Jump gets a star at the back of its head and star earrings). In both the anime and manga The Firey is the first card to be transformed and The Light and Dark are the last. Transformation |-|Anime Order= :In descending order: SakuraFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey SakuraSong.jpg|The Song|link=The Song SakuraSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword SakuraJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump SakuraFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly SakuraErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase SakuraPower.jpg|The Power|link=The Power SakuraSweet.jpg|The Sweet|link=The Sweet SakuraLock.jpg|The Lock|link=The Lock SakuraLibra.jpg|The Libra|link=The Libra SakuraSand.jpg|The Sand|link=The Sand SakuraVoice.jpg|The Voice|link=The Voice SakuraChange.jpg|The Change|link=The Change SakuraWave.jpg|The Wave|link=The Wave SakuraDash.jpg|The Dash|link=The Dash SakuraWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy SakuraLoop.jpg|The Loop|link=The Loop SakuraFlower.jpg|The Flower|link=The Flower SakuraBig.jpg|The Big|link=The Big SakuraLittle.jpg|The Little|link=The Little SakuraSleep.jpg|The Sleep|link=The Sleep SakuraFloat.jpg|The Float|link=The Float SakuraBubbles.jpg|The Bubbles|link=The Bubbles SakuraShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield SakuraShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow SakuraFreeze.jpg|The Freeze|link=The Freeze SakuraMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror SakuraArrow.jpg|The Arrow*|link=The Arrow SakuraThrough.jpg|The Through*|link=The Through SakuraTwin.jpg|The Twin*|link=The Twin SakuraEarthy.jpg|The Earthy*|link=The Earthy SakuraMist.jpg|The Mist|link=The Mist SakuraCreate.jpg|The CreateOVA|link=The Create SakuraMove.jpg|The MoveOVA|link=The Move SakuraDream.jpg|The Dream|link=The Dream SakuraWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery SakuraTime.jpg|The Time|link=The Time SakuraMaze.jpg|The Maze|link=The Maze SakuraIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion SakuraWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood SakuraThunder.jpg|The Thunder|link=The Thunder SakuraGlow.jpg|The Glow|link=The Glow SakuraSnow.jpg|The Snow|link=The Snow SakuraReturn.jpg|The Return|link=The Return SakuraCloud.jpg|The Cloud|link=The Cloud SakuraShot.jpg|The Shot|link=The Shot SakuraRain.jpg|The Rain|link=The Rain SakuraFight.jpg|The Fight|link=The Fight SakuraStorm.jpg|The Storm|link=The Storm SakuraSilent.jpg|The Silent|link=The Silent SakuraLight.jpg|The Light|link=The Light SakuraDark.jpg|The Dark|link=The Dark SakuraNothing.jpg|The Nothing|link=The Nothing :* These cards transformation was never shown in the series, although they were mentioned briefly at the beginning of episode 61. :OVA Transformed in the Second OVA. :Note: The Nameless Card and the Hope existed already as Sakura Cards. |-|Manga Order= :In descending order: SakuraFirey.jpg|The Firey|link=The Firey SakuraSword.jpg|The Sword|link=The Sword SakuraJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump SakuraFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly SakuraMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror SakuraWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy SakuraFlower.jpg|The Flower|link=The Flower SakuraErase.jpg|The Erase|link=The Erase SakuraEarthy.jpg|The Earthy|link=The Earthy SakuraShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow SakuraIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion SakuraMaze.jpg|The Maze|link=The Maze SakuraWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood SakuraThunder.jpg|The Thunder|link=The Thunder SakuraGlow.jpg|The Glow|link=The Glow SakuraShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield SakuraWatery.jpg|The Watery|link=The Watery SakuraLight.jpg|The Light|link=The Light SakuraDark.jpg|The Dark|link=The Dark Gallery Clow sakura cards comparison by thetempestwind-d48261g.jpg|Comparison File:Image13.jpg|The Clow being used for fortune telling File:Image19.jpg|Back of Clow Cards in Anime. Fortune Telling.jpg|Sakura learning how to use the cards for fortune telling. References * Cardcaptor Sakura, Series 1-3, Bandai Visual * Cardcaptor Sakura, Volumes 1-6, Nakayoshi * Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow, Volumes 7-12, Nakayoshi * Cardcaptor Sakura Art-book (I-III) * Cardcaptor Sakura - Official Website (NHK) * Card Captor Sakura Clow Card Fortune Book, Kodansha (2000), ISBN 4063342980 Navigation Category:Magic Category:Magical Items Category:Clow Cards